Which Pocky Flavor Will You Choose?
by gummybear545
Summary: L has just come back to Wammy's House to visit his future successors when he gets tangled in a hot, sexy, Pocky filled plan of seduction. How will he react? And, will Near and Mello finally be compadable when the lights go out and the sexy seduction begins?


A/N This is my first fanfic be kind and please leave a review or comment

It was a warm afternoon. The birds were singing along to the wispy wind that kissed the land delicately. In a small town, there was quite a commotion coming from the only thing disturbing the delicate and peaceful land: the excitement coming from Wammy's House.

"Oh my gosh!" someone exclaimed, "He came back! Look, it's L!" L smiled slightly at the crowd of orphans that had gathered to welcome him, he always liked seeing the young eager faces of those who wished to follow in his footsteps. As he turned to look at the other side of the crowd, he was distracted by two faces he saw, that he'd never forget. The face of a teenage blonde who had sharp, almost nasty, looking russet eyes. He was looking straight at L, an ambitious hunger shining in those remarkable eyes of his. Beside him, a smaller but none the less striking teenager was standing there. He had strange white hair and blank black eyes that reminded L of his very own. L felt a sudden rush of longing towards the boys, he had the sudden thought of touching their skin and looking directly into those entrancing eyes they had. The thoughts didn't bother L, he had known for some time now that he was bisexual. It didn't bother him what so ever.

Near and Mello, the two teenagers who L thought were so attractive and entrancing, looked back at L. "He's quite something, hm?" Near asked Mello quietly, knowing the answer before it even came out of his bisexual "accomplice's" mouth. "Well, fuck yeah, ya' dumbass," Mello mumbled to the white haired gay. Mello and Near never got along due to the simple fact of what everyone knew: they didn't like each other. They were fighting for the same thing, and that thing was L, who looked at them with his dusty, black eyes that wanted to make the two boys sell their soul to him, just so that every night they would get to see their reflection in those lustful eyes of L's. Of course, they also were fighting for L, but c'mon, let's be serious. They wanna fuck with L before they take his place. Mello and Near had only ever agreed on one thing. L. They both wanted L. They had actually talked about it and were willing to share him between the two of them.

"We might as well share, I doubt he'll cheat on one of us with the other if we do somehow manage to get him to like us," Mello had said sarcastically. Near, not a big one with sarcasm, had actually thought that sharing was a good idea. "It would be better if we shared him, Mello," Near had said, "that way he would love both of us at the same time, not really cheating, but having a mixed relationship, hm?" So, after that awkward and a bit jealous conversation, they had devised a plan on how to get L. Near, good with making plans, had constructed one of five steps.

1. Near needed to make sure L was in his room and alone  
2. Mellow needed to sound proof the room so nothing would be heard by others  
3. They needed to get L's consent; they needed L to promise not to tell anyone (Near said notably that this step may require force)  
4. They wanted to make L beg for them.  
5. To have sex with L.

"Now is the perfect time to put the plan into action," Mello had said as Near finished telling him the plan. Every month L would come to Wammy's to see the orphans and visit with everyone, and now that he was here, Mello and Near couldn't wait to commence with the plan. Soon after Mello and Near's conversation, Mello told Near to go put the first part of the plan into action. Near happily obligated and left the room.

As he left Mello, the white haired boy quickly reached L's room and knocked. L opened the door and Near slyly stepped back away from the outward swinging door. L's expression was at first shocked, as Near could see, but the emotion was quickly masked. "Is there something you wanted?" L asked Near, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the white haired boy staring at him. "May I please come into your room? I would like to speak with you in private." L tried his best to smile a bit as he nodded and stepped aside for Near. He could feel the excitement of Near visiting him bubbling up inside. "You can sit where ever you want to," L said as he followed Near inside and closed the door behind them. As Near took a seat on the bed's edge, he remembered what he had told Mello earlier about the plan. "Remember Mello," Near had said, "wait 5 minutes before sound proofing the room." Mello had mumbled and made some rude comments before agreeing. The 5 minutes were now up and Near waited for Mello to act on his cue. Soon enough, there was some un-concerning noise outside the room. L was about to finally speak when someone knocked on the door. L sighed and went over to answer the door. To L's greater surprise- and to Near's plan- Mello was standing outside. "Hey, yo, lemme in," he said, cutting off L who had been about to welcome Mello in. L ground his teeth together as he sat on a chair across from the bed, where Mello had taken a seat next to Near. L wanted to so badly see the two teens naked on his bed.

L quickly discarded the idea as Mello, blunt as fucking usual, asked,"Hey, yo, you wanna have a three-way with me and shorty here?" Near's expression didn't change as Mello talked. He just wanted to fuck L or be fucked. L stared at the two boys in shock. He couldn't believe the offer he had received. "R-really?!" Mello nodded. "Y-yes, yes then," L quickly stammered. Mello felt a smile start to spread across his face as he turned to look at a shocked Near. They both didn't think that L would have said yes so quickly. And now that they had L's consent, they couldn't wait to put part 4 of the plan into action. Seduction. With eyes full of lust and happiness, Mello and Near actually made a plan of seduction seconds before. The plan consisted of the Pockys that they had found on L's bed and preforming the Pocky game. But as Mello and Near were about to begin with the plan of the Pocky game, the power went out. '

As soon as the lights went out, L came back to his senses and he realized that it was dark. "That's weird," he murmured as he quickly got up and found his way to where there was a strawberry scented candle on his nightstand next to his bed. As L picked up the lighter and lit the candle, Mello and Near decided to go through with the Pocky game; even though in the end they would end up kissing, they would do anything now that were so close to L.

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

L looked back to his bed, shocked, but a bit turned on, to see Mello and Near take one last bite of the chocolate flavored Pocky stick and kiss. L couldn't help but get a bit hard at the sight in front of him, to see the way their bodies entangled in the hungry but sweet and almost innocent kisses they gave each other. Near smirked into the kiss and pulled away from Mello, a string of their saliva still connecting their lips.

"Do you want a taste?" Near asked, shyly looking at L with a faint blush on his cheeks. Mello, in a slight daze from the kiss, turned to also look at L. He noticed L's "little situation".

Mello nudged Near and pointed toward L's lower region were a large bulge could be seen. Mello grinned and jumped off the bed, walking over to L with a growing grin of mischief. The blonde couldn't help but let a small moan escape him as he touched L's erection through his jeans. Near, still sitting on the bed, watched with amusement in his eyes. He couldn't help but get a bit hard too; to see the infamous detective in a state of such weakness. L's breathing started to hitch at the feeling of someone touching his still growing erection. Mello being the tease he is, was satisfied with his teasing when suddenly, he stopped touching L and sat back down on the bed next to Near, as if nothing had just happened. L couldn't take it any longer; he was getting harder by the second. Near then saw the look in L's eyes; the lust, hunger, and want all mixed into one. Near looked at Mello and gave him a silent signal that he could understand. Now it was Near's turn to get at L.

Near, still being a little shy with sex, didn't let the fact stop him at the moment. He walked over to L and kissed him lightly on the lips before waving Mello over. Mello grunted and got off the bed before walking over with his eyes sparkling mischievously. Near had a plan and it was easy for Mello to catch on to without the need to explain. Mello was on one side of L while Near was on the other. Near started taking L's shirt off and Mello started to unbuckle L's pants. As Near was taking off L's shirt, he was kissing, nibbling, biting, rubbing and feeling L's body wherever he could touch. Mello let his tongue slide over L's pelvis as he stood up and started to mess with the top of L, licking his neck and ears with his warm saliva tracing patterns on L's perspiring body. L loved every single second of Near and Mello's teasing touches. He let out quiet moans as he felt Near's erection rubbing against his own. L swayed slightly on his feet, wanting nothing more than to lie down on the bed and have Near stripped and straddle him with his teasing touches.

Mello nuzzled L's neck as he rubbed and squeezed L's nips. The more L moved, wiggled and moaned turned Mello and Near on even more. Because truth is told, they both did get a little hard from that amazingly hot kiss they shared, but they would never admit it. Near and Mello quickly and desperately pushed L onto the bed.  
They both struggle to take off their clothes, but as they were doing so they started to push and prevent the other from getting to L first. Before Mello and Near got to the bed, L managed to get a bottle of lube from his nightstand, but in the process he lost his balance. Near and Mello then took advantage of this and they pounced; L was once again caught off guard, but in the moment of lust he was feeling, he just let Mello and Near do whatever they wanted to do to him. L was enjoying himself too much to care at this point. Near and Mello pulled L into a sitting position and they quickly and desperately, attached their lips to his in a messy, hot kiss.

L loved the feeling of having Near and Mello's soft, tantalizing lips on his own, and the way that all 3 of their tongues moved, played and teased each other's mouth. Mello took the bottle of lube out of L's hand and poured some on his fingers, licking his lips in anticipation. Near pushed L once more onto the bed. Mello, with one of his coated fingers, traced L's puckered asshole; L moaned at the sudden touch. Near used this to his advantage and inserted his 5 and a half inch dick into L's mouth. The vibrations of L's moans were making the feeling of his hot, moist mouth all the more pleasurable. L started to suck and lick Near's dick, while with his hands he started to rub and twist Near's nips. Mello started to push in one of his slick fingers into L's tight heat as Near started to moan loudly. Mello thrusted his one finger into L and from what Mello could hear from L's muffled voice were the words, "MORE! FASTER!" So Mello, without hesitation, added a second finger and was now going twice as fast as before.

Soon after, he added his third finger. L's moans were now even louder and more filled with lust. Mello couldn't wait any longer- he had to have L. Mello pulled out his fingers from L. L whined a little at the sudden feeling of being empty, but soon after was moaning again as Mello rubbed his tip at his entrance in a teasing way. L let Near's dick slide out of his mouth and in a last attempt to still have some attention from L, Near climbed on top L and "69-ed it". Mello was thrusting into L as if it was the only thing keeping him alive; his only life line. L was enjoying himself quite a bit, and the 69 he was having with near was amazing, L was licking at Near's entrance and at some point of the pleasurable activity, L had started to suck on his fingers. Now that they were moist, he traced around Near's asshole, knowing that Near was loving every second of it. L pushed his slick finger into Near's tight heat- he gave Near a few seconds to adjust before moving his finger. Soon after, Near was moaning and even pushing back onto L's finger, trying to create more pleasurable friction. L, being able to understand what Near wanted, added the second finger. That wasn't enough for Near though. He wanted more. That more was L's 7 inch juicy cock.

L got the silent message and gave Near a signal to go ahead and ride him. "Go on Near," he murmured, "I know what you want. So do it~" Near got up and painfully started to slowly slide down L's cock. L loved the feeling of Near's tight heat. L moaned from both pleasures, letting Near know what he thought about his tightness. "Oh god," he moaned loudly, "more, more, more… Dear lord this is great!" Mello was covered in a thin layer of sweat but he was enjoying himself. This has to be the best sex he has had, thought Mello. L was moaning uncontrollably and it was a double turn on. For Near and Mello, it gave them a dive to make L come all over. Near was thinking that was the most amazing night that he had had, but was soon brought out of his thoughts by L touching his erection. Mello soon reached his climax and yelled, "L!" He lodged his hot seed deep into L's heat just as L reached his climax. Near's walls contracted around L as L released his seed into Near's tightness. "Near!" he yelled, "Mello!" Near couldn't handle all the pleasure he was receiving as he released his hot seed into the air and onto L's chest screaming, "L!" Mello pulled out of L, spilling some of his cum onto the bed; in the process, also spilling cum in L's ass and on the bed sheets. The blonde collapsed next to Near, who collasped on top of him. Mello didn't mind and frankly, was too tired to do anything about it, so he cradled the sweaty boy in his arms. L, just as tired, pulled the blankets on top of himself and Mello and Near, wrapping his arms around the boys. Mello moved himself and Near closer to L and snuggled close to his warm chest where they could hear his heart thumping wildly. The fast beat of his heart beat sent Mello and Near off to sleep. L smiled to himself and fell asleep watching his two, dearest boys.

After they had all fallen asleep, Watari stepped into the room, a silver platter piled high with L's 2:30 snacks with him. The platter fell to the ground as the assistant stumbled back, in shock after what he had seen: clothes littered everywhere; Pocky spilled on the ground, and three, probably naked, teens snuggled together under the covers of L's bed. A look of disgust on his face, Watari closed the door bhind him and left a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door knob.


End file.
